Not Truly Trouble
by DivaliciousDork
Summary: Mal was Harry's princess. Mal loved him back. But does true love really exist?
1. Love at First Sight

"Princess, what are you working on?" Harry asked from behind her.

Mal turned her head to look at him. She smiled slightly, pushing her purple hair behind her ears.

Why was he calling her princess?

"A picture, Harry. And please don't call me that." Mal told him, her eyes refocusing on the piece of paper in her lap.

Harry walked around Mal's chair so he was standing right in front of her.

Mal gazed upwards. "Yes?"

"Mal, it would be quite unfitting for me to stop. Your plea only makes me continue. " He said.

"What does that even mean?" Mal questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"It means, _princess,_ that I won't stop, even if you beg." Harry informed her, a suave smile creeping onto his face.

Mal reached into the front collar of her jacket. She grabbed the trinket hanging on her neck, and placed it so Harry could see it.

A piece of black wire, holding a small purple stone.

"You still have the necklace I gave you?" Harry smiled, his eyes widened in marvel.

"Uh...yes." Mal mumbled, not making eye contact with him.

The tiniest flush dusted her cheeks.

"Um, I should get going." Mal said quietly. She folded her paper in fours and slipped it in her legging pocket along with her pencil.

She got up out of her chair, kicked it back, and started to walk home.

She took a deep breath, overcome with various emotions.

She hadn't gotten very far, when a hand snatched her's.

 _Harry's hand._

Mal spun around to face him. She was about to say something, but the words died on her lips.

Harry was placing a kiss ontop of Mal's hand.

The kiss was cool and sweet. Mal had felt it, since while drawing she had slid up her glove so she could have more control with the pencil.

What was happening to her?

Mal Bertha, the daughter of Maleficent, the most feared villain on the Isle of the Lost, was blushing.

She was blushing **profusely,** the emotions tumbling over her like a tidal wave.

Was she smiling?

Heck yeah, smiling with the giddy glee she had never felt before.

She tried to get out of this, but was just frozen in place, staring at the pirate who was kissing her hand.

 _Thank evil itself that Uma isn't here._

Mal knew that once Uma would see this, she would probably throw a huge fit.

"Harry...?" Mal squeaked.

Her mind wasn't processing any of this.

The kiss went on for a couple more minutes, before Mal gently moved her hand away.

The two stared at each other, both blushing.

Mal had never seen Harry blush before.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Harry began.

"No, it's fine." Mal finished for him.

Harry bowed for Mal, which made her face glow even brighter.

"I should really get going. Bye." She added, turning on her heel.

"Bye." Harry called to her.

Mal clutched her necklace, inhaling and exhaling again.

She looked at her other hand, the one Harry kissed.

She kissed it two.

Now, if she was going to make it out alive in the marketplace, she would have to stop with all the lovey-dovey stuff.

No blushing.

No giddy smiles.

But a certain smell in the air stopped Mal in her tracks.

The smell of shrimp.

 _Uma!_

Mal took a few steps back, and turned around.

Uma's dark eyes glared at Mal, blazing with anger.

Was she watching there that entire time?

"Good afternoon, **Shrimpy."** Mal seethed, using her favourite nickname for Uma.

Uma bristled with rage.

"Harry! What were you doing with the loser?!" Uma screamed at him.

Mal stood next to him. "Do you really need to know?" Mal spat, the fire in her eyes as deadly as Uma's.

Uma twirled one of her teal braids around her finger.

"Uma, let's talk. Don't put Mal into this." Harry said firmly.

He mouthed at Mal, " _Get home, princess."_

Mal nodded, and started to walk away.

Guilt sparked in her heart.

"Not so fast!" Uma screeched.

She pulled onto Mal's jacket collar, yanking her back.

Mal forced back her collar from Uma's grasp, scowling.

Mal walked right up to Uma, about to slam her fist into her jaw.

Uma caught Mal's clenched hand, twisting it backwards.

Mal moaned it pain.

Harry ran to Mal, prying her away from Uma.

He held her close, brandishing his hook at Uma.

Uma looked the least scared at Harry's threat.

Then she saw the necklace Mal was wearing.

In a quick minute, Uma had Mal in a choke hold, untying the wire of the necklace.

Mal was gasping for breath.

Uma let her go.

Mal landed on her knees, coughing.

Harry kneeled down beside her.

He was disgusted at Uma.

"What's this, Mal? A gift from a certain someone?" Uma snarled.

Mal touched her neck. She gasped. Uma had her necklace.

Uma dropped it on the ground.

Mal scrambled to get it, but was too late.

Uma had crushed the necklace with her boot.

Fragments of the stone and matted wire remained.

Mal collected the pieces, angered.

"What the hell!" Mal growled.

"You ass!" Harry yelled at Uma.

"Oops, sorry!" Uma replied in an unsympathetic tone.

She cackled and walked past the once beautiful necklace-

And the once happy Mal.

Harry, furious at how Uma was hurting his princess, reached over and cut a slit in Uma's leggings, digging into her skin.

Uma yelped in shock.

But she continued to walk, disappearing into the market, ignoring the blood trickling down her leg.

Mal stood up, leaning against Harry.

Mal felt the sadness steep within her.

Her favourite necklace, ruined, thanks to Uma.

"Harry, I'm sorry about the necklace. If I had been quicker-"

Harry hugged Mal.

"I should've been quicker, Mal." He whispered in her ear.

Mal smiled. She hugged him back.

Mal used her paper to hold the broken necklace, and carefully put it back in her pocket.

The two finally made it to the market.

They chatted, mostly about life.

Mal even revealed what she was drawing.

"I was drawing the alleyway. It was very detailed."

Harry was impressed. He knew that Mal was a talented artist.

When Mal got home, she threw a rock at the sign, and the gate opened.

"Bye." Mal said, ascending the staircase.

"Bye." Harry said, and walked away.

He was still around, watching Mal untill she got out of view.

He headed home, excited for the next opportunity to see her.

Mal opened the door, and walked in.

She closed it shut.

She was going to announce her arrival, but was cut off.

"Mal, where were you?"

It was Evie.


	2. Feelings

"Where were you?" Evie repeated, her hands on her hips.

"I was drawing in the alleyway." Mal told her.

"Yeah right. For real, what were you doing?" Evie demanded.

"I told you, E. I was drawing in the alleyway." Mal said.

She was annoyed by her best friend's questions.

"Harry was there, wasn't he?" Evie asked, her arms crossed, a knowing look on her face.

"Fine. I was drawing, then Harry came and asked me what I was doing." Mal answered with a sigh.

"He called me princess." She added.

"How sweet!" Evie exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"And, he kissed my hand." Mal muttered.

"He kissed your hand!" Evie squealed, hugging Mal.

"But then Uma came and ruined everything." Mal griped.

"Ugh. Just ignore that little brat. You are way cooler than her." Evie said triumphantly.

"Well I was heading to the Curl Up and Dye. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Uma broke the necklace Harry gave to me. I was hoping you and Dizzy could fix it."

Soon, Mal and Evie arrived at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye.

"Evie! Mal!" Dizzy cheered as she came to greet them.

"Hey, Dizzy!" Evie chirped, giving Dizzy a hug.

"Dizzy, I have a broken necklace that I hoped you could fix...?" Mal offered.

"Of course! Can I see it?" Dizzy asked Mal.

Mal handed her the crumbled piece of jewelry.

"Ok. I need a glue gun and a piece of wire! Evie?" Dizzy ordered.

"On it!" Evie responded, hurrying to get supplies.

The young girl got to work, gluing the stone back together and using pliers to twist the wire for the stone.

Dizzy gave the necklace to Mal.

It looked like it was never destroyed.

"Thank you! It looks beautiful, Dizzy!" Mal grinned.

"You're welcome!" Dizzy gushed.

Evie stood there, smiling.

Mal usually didn't get that happy, especially over a piece of jewelry.

After Evie got some fabric and jewels for her designs, they said goodbye to Dizzy and left.

Mal tied on the necklace.

The girls were walking past the marketplace, when Mal bumped into someone.

"You okay?" Evie asked as she bent down to get her up.

An arm brushed past Evie.

"I'm... fine."

Mal saw Harry, bending down to help her up.

Mal took his hand.

"Princess, you need to be careful." Harry said to her.

A flush rose to Mal's cheeks again.

"Yeah." Mal said. She gave Harry an airy laugh.

Evie was silent.

She was letting the lovebirds have their time.

"Well, I'll see you at home Mal." Evie announced as she started to walk.

"I'm coming!" Mal called, shaking her head

What game was Evie playing?

"Bye." She said to Harry, and hurried to catch up with Evie.

"Mal Bertha, I saw you blushing!" Evie yelled excitedly.

"Quiet! I don't want the whole isle to hear!" Mal scolded, still blushing.

"Mal loves Harry! Mal loves Harry!" Evie teased.

Mal clamped a hand over Evie's mouth.

"Okay, okay! You're smearing my lip gloss!" Evie whined.

Mal giggled with a roll of her eyes.

The best friends laughed together.

That night, Mal still had her necklace on.

Did she get the necklace fixed because of him?

Did she... care for him?

Was this...love?

What would her mother think?

Mal was tired and didn't want to have to worry about the burden at this time.

She took of her jewel, turned her lamp off, and before she fell asleep, she...

Kissed the stone.


	3. Evie's Games

The next morning, Mal woke up in a state of blissful tiredness.

She was having dreams all night.

Strange, yet wonderful dreams.

Mostly centering...

 _Harry._

Was she literally dreaming about a boy?

Now **that** is creepy.

The necklace was loose in her bed.

She took it and tied it around her neck.

She had forgotten to put it on her table, but fell into a strange dream sleep.

"Why do you have the stupid look on your face?"

Mal frowned at Evie who was hanging over her.

Mal rolled her eyes and layed back down.

Evie grabbed Mal's feet, and yanked her out of bed.

"Hey!" Mal cried.

"The boys are waiting for us." Evie said as she left the room.

Mornings were the worst for Mal.

Especially when she was in a mood.

A bad one, this time.

"There's our little Sleeping Beauty!" Jay said, giving Mal a playful nudge.

Mal only grumbled silently.

"That's a little ironic." Carlos added with a laugh.

"Because my mom's Maleficent? I get it." Mal groaned.

Evie shot the boys dirty looks.

"Let's go, M." Evie whispered to her.

Evie linked arms with Mal and guided her away from Jay and Carlos, who were completely confused.

Mal gave Evie a small smile of appreciation.

"I know someone who can make you feel better." Evie singsonged.

"Wait, do you mean-"

"Yep." Evie said. She flashed Mal a huge grin.

Mal was silent.

Her face turned red.

 _Oh crap!_

Evie was playing another of her infamous games.

Evie swiped a scarf and wrapped it around Mal's eyes.

"Evie!" Mal scolded.

She reached for her face.

"Don't peek!" Evie snapped at her.

Evie linked arms with Mal again.

She was dragging her around.

Mal couldn't see of course, so she didn't know where she was.

Then Evie burst into a fit of giggles, and launched Mal away.

Mal didn't know what to do.

She whipped off the blindfold.

Her feet fell behind her.

In seemed like slow motion, as Mal tripped and landed on the rugged ground, face first.

Mal was shaking.

Evie ran over to her.

She was apologizing, but Mal's quickening heartbeat muffled Evie's words.

Mal had scuffed her knee.

Evie took Mal's hands.

When they were face-to-face, Evie gasped in horror.

"Mal! You're bleeding!"

Mal touched her forehead.

Her fingers were sticky with a red substance.

A sickly feeling pitted Mal's stomach.

Why did she feel that?

She had seen blood many times before.

 _Just not from herself._

She laughed.

"It's fine."

Maybe it was the shock, the confusion...

The love?

She wasn't ill.

Or was she?

Mal and Evie got home.

After she cleaned up, Mal decided to take a walk.

Alone.

Mal was passing Ursula's Fish & Chips.

"You're independent, princess."

Mal froze.

"Especially after you got hurt."

Mal closed her eyes, sighed, and turned to face him.

"Harry, my mother is Maleficent. A little cut won't kill me."

Was he worried about her?

"You're feisty tonight, Mal." Harry said.

"Battle scars, scuffs, bruises..." Mal drawled.

"Make you temperamental?"

"No!" Mal shouted, shoving him.

He laughed.

"What I'm saying, is that nothing can really get in my way." Mal blurted finally, scrunching up her face into a feigned smile.

 _Well that was random._

Mal exhaled deeply.

"That meant **no** sense, didn't it?" Mal asked.

"No, it means something."

Those words took Mal's breath away.

She had said something completely nonsensical and embarrassing, but he said it made sense!

There was a silence.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked her, gesturing toward the entrance.

"Sorry, not today."

And with that said, Mal ran home.

She felt awful for running away, but what else could she do?

Mal had a feeling that he was disappointed.

If this was a good day, she would have been happy at what she had done.

But it was bad day.

Hurting someone she cared for, who cared about her in return, felt, just...

Evil.

She needed to talk to Evie.


	4. Confronting

"Evie!" Mal shouted breathlessly as she thundered through the door of the home tenement.

Evie, hearing her name being called, walked into the front room.

The apologetic smile was still on her face, for she was still guilty at what she had done to Mal earlier that day.

She hadn't even told Mal the reason to what and why she did it.

Evie noticed the streak of panic burning in Mal's emerald eyes.

"What happened?" Evie began as she reached out to reassuringly touch Mal's hand.

Mal sighed as she collapsed into her chair.

"Did Harry do something to you?" Evie asked sharply.

Mal looked at her best friend, and shook her head.

Evie pursed her lips, nodding.

"Does it have something to do with Harry?" Evie asked again, her tone of voice softer.

"I'm a horrible person to him." Mal explained.

"Well this is the Isle of the Lost, Mal." Evie said, a little cocky.

"But I love him!" Mal yelled at her, her blood boiling.

She didn't want to be angry at Evie.

She didn't want to lose her temper.

But Evie, the amazing friend she was, was getting on Mal's nerves.

Evie saw Mal's angered expression, and sat down beside her.

"I didn't know that you, felt this way." Evie told her.

Mal looked away from Evie.

All she could do was a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Evie hugged Mal, who returned the embrace.

"I pushed you today because I saw him in the distance and I wanted some romantic moment between the two of you. I was stupid."

Mal smiled at Evie.

"It's fine."

"Why are you two hugging?" Jay asked, almost laughing.

"Shut up, Jay." Evie and Mal said in unison.

"I heard that Mal loves someone. Who is it?" Carlos interrogated.

Mal gave the boys are blank stare.

Mal and Evie left the boys and went to their rooms for some privacy.

"Are you nervous around him?" Evie quizzed.

"No." Mal stated instantly.

Evie gave Mal a look that said, _tell the truth._

"Okay, a little." She admitted.

Evie smiled wide at her friend.

"Just remember, Mal. If he hurts you in any way, he'll have to answer to me."

Mal could only nod.

Of course Harry wasn't going to hurt her!

Evie could be so overprotective.

Mal had known Evie all of her life.

She was well aware that Evie meant business, especially when it came to the well being of her friends.

Mal was in good hands.

Harry was annoyed.

Yes, he liked Mal.

So what? It didn't mean Uma and Gil had to always talk down on him.

He knew Uma was bitter towards the young fairy, mostly on the whole shrimp incident.

It happened **six** years ago!

But who still cares?

Uma!

Uma, infamously known for holding grudges.

He didn't care what she had to say.

Mal was his princess, his love.

Uma should just keep her nose out of his business!

She doesn't wish him well.

She only cares about ruining Mal's life.

But was Mal, scared of him?

Just this night, she seemed so uncomfortable in his presence.

He didn't want to think that!

He would get his answers, tomorrow.

Tomorrow, a brand new day, where he would confront her.

His beloved princess.


	5. A Kiss Is All It Takes

Mornings on the Isle of the Lost were dreary.

No sunlight ever shone.

Only dark clouds that let loose the occasional bolt of lightning covered the sky, held in place by the magical barrier.

Mal had snuck out at the wee hours of dawn, so she could walk alone and deal with her thoughts.

The town was mostly quiet, the merchants setting up their stands.

Mal felt the cold air wrap around her.

She enjoyed these times by herself.

Her boots would click against the rugged path, warning onlookers that the daughter of Maleficent was in the area.

She toyed with her necklace, the thoughts of _him_ plaguing her mind.

She sighed as she stopped right in front of the fish and chips shop.

 _I don't want to think of him!_ Mal thought.

She continued her walk.

A hand clasped over her mouth.

Mal wrestled her body away from this attacker, who was holding her tight.

"Did I scare you, princess?"

Mal stomped on Harry's foot and jabbed his stomach with her elbow.

She faced him, her eyes cold.

"What was that for?!" She scoffed at him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." He said, a flirtatious hint in his voice.

He took two steps towards her.

Mal backed away from him.

The same actions continued, untill Harry had Mal cornered, her back pressing against a wall.

Mal tried to escape, but Harry kept closing in on her.

Their faces were close, almost touching.

Mal's breathing quickened, and Harry seemed amused at his nervous princess.

But Mal remained confident.

"Harry let me pass." She told him, the glower on her face strong.

He shook his head no, and laughed like this whole situation was funny to him.

Mal tried ducking under his arms.

Harry took her face with his hand, tilting her chin upwards.

The devious grin on his face sent a shiver down Mal's spine.

He lowered his lips so they were pressing her's.

Mal wouldn't kiss him.

She didn't want to give Harry her power.

Mal broke the kiss, removing Harry's hand from her chin.

She shot fierce daggers at the pirate.

Harry ran his hook through Mal's hair.

"You're beautiful when you're angry. Did you know that princess?" He purred.

And locked lips with Mal again.

This passionate kiss, one which Mal couldn't get out of.

She kissed back.

This time, Harry pulled out of the kiss.

That damned flirt had won her heart.

He had gotten what he wanted.

"My, my. It seems like the princess has changed her mind." Harry said, that alluring smile gracing his face.

He wrapped his hands around Mal's waist, pulling her closer to him.

She could feel the slight pinch of his hook.

She pecked him on the lips, just to see what he would do.

Harry, pleased at his princess, kissed her again.

And again.


	6. Trouble Brewing

Mal pulled away, the look in her eyes angry yet loving.

He closed in for another kiss, but Mal was quick.

She put her finger onto his lips, the corners of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

Those blue eyes of his, burning into her mind.

Harry sighed in defeat as Mal took away her finger.

Mal rubbed her eyelids.

"I'm tired, Harry. I gotta get home." Mal apprised.

"Aww, won't the princess give her prince a goodbye kiss?" Harry pouted.

"Will you give it a rest? Are you bloody insane? Do you think I'll-"

Her further frustrated questions were muffled by the lip-to-lip contact.

Mal's hands were at her sides, balled into fists.

She glared at him, whipping her head to the right to get out of this kiss.

She gritted her teeth at Harry's sudden tightening of her waist.

She shoved him to the ground, his arms still latched around her.

She landed on top of him.

Mal pried away his hands, and dashed off as fast as she could.

Harry didn't do anything.

He just stayed on the ground, reveling at what had happened.

As Mal turned out of the marketplace, her breath in low puffs, a familiar shrill voice beckoned her.

Her mother's voice.

Uma paced in front of the chip shop.

"Where is he?" She groused.

That Scottish accent greeted her.

Uma would usually brighten at the sound, but the sour mood she was in made her irate.

"What took you so long?" Uma chided, pointing her finger to his chest.

"Took a morning stroll." Harry retorted.

"You're a bad liar, Harry." Uma snarked, her tongue clicking in disapproval.

Even from the tone of his voice, Uma could tell he was lying.

"Did some purple-haired snot have something to do with it?" She enquired, her hand on her hip.

Harry didn't reply.

"I thought so. Well, for your punishment I'll have to..." She let the sentence hang in the air.

"Do what?" Harry croaked, worry straining his face.

"This."

Uma pulled him close and kissed him.

On the lips.

She pulled out.

She walked into her mother's shop, not saying another word to Harry as she locked the doors.

Harry felt surprised.

He didn't know that Uma, the sassy, cunning captain, would show that kind of vulnerability.

In that moment, he didn't think about Mal.

Once Uma was inside, she let her anger loose.

She would get revenge on Mal, a dish served cold.

That would teach the little rat not to lay a hand on her first mate.

All she needed to do was cause a little problem between the two lovers.

And did she say little? Ha!

Like that was the truth.

She would do a deed that would make her mother proud.

"Mom! Where is your old cauldron?"


	7. Sea Witch's Plan

The disgruntled grumbling of Ursula from the back room made it pretty clear to Uma that her mother didn't want to waist her time and was simply ignoring her daughter's questions.

 _Well, Mom's potions are out of the discussion. Plan B is in action!_

Uma wouldn't let this small issue hold her back.

She had a plan to put together, and it had to be done.

Uma wondered if Harry was still at the entrance.

She loved the boy, he was her oldest friend, and he was her first mate.

They were a team, a mischief pair.

But was he that stupid to have eyes for Mal, the same girl who had created that cursed name that still haunted her six years later?

He had **hated** Mal.

He was brave, loyal, trustworthy, and imposing.

But what had happened?

All those qualities were gone, with a stupid boy in his place.

She wanted the old Harry back.

Tears fell down her cheeks, and Uma quickly wiped them away.

She wouldn't cry.

She wasn't a week shrimp.

She was Uma, the captain of the Lost Revenge, and everyone knew her name.

After scooping up her sword from the check bin, she slammed open the doors.

She was filled with a new determination.

She would find Mal and slash her from where she stood.

Her maniacal cackle reached the sky.

Evil really did run through her veins.


	8. Deja Vu

Mal felt as if the air had drained from within her.

"Hey, Mom." Mal's shaking lips formed a fake smile.

"Darling, why are you out so early?" Maleficent's tone full of poison as she crooned at Mal.

"The early bird catches the worm, don't you think Mother?" Mal said, and laughed, trying her best to imitate what she had her heard from Maleficent.

Maleficent smiled, an appearance so grim.

She placed her hand on Mal's shoulder, cackled, and turned on her heel, leaving.

Was Mal scared of her mom? Yeah.

But whatever.

She had to get home.

Mal didn't have time to hear Harry yell, "Mal!", when cold hands digged into her hair.

A startled scream erupted from Mal.

"Uma!"

Uma kept on walking.

"UMA!"

Uma turned around. "What?!"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"A little payback, Harry." Uma said.

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head as Uma grasped her sword.

"No, no!"

Uma shoved Harry to the ground.

She felt a tad bit bad, but who cared?

All she cared about was her revenge.

She walked around the corner.

With one sight of violet locks, Uma charged.

She head Harry yell to Mal, but she was making her move.

Slipping through the vibrant strands, Uma's fingernails gashed into Mal's skull.

Mal was defenseless.

Mal was shrieking in agony, and Uma was done...

Her first part of her revenge plan.

Mal and Uma, face to face, glares equal.

Mal didn't want to fight.

She started her retreat.

Uma slammed Mal's chest, sending her to the ground.

Mal was on her hands and knees.

She was shaking.

She had never been so unprepared before.

She was scared.

Was Uma going to kill her?

Was she going to die?

She lifted her head to look at Uma, Mal knowing that a murderous course of action was in her mind.

Villagers crowded around, gawking.

Sea witch or dark fairy?

Who was going to win?

Mal felt the tears pinpricking her eyes.

They slid down down her cheeks.

Looking at Mal, Uma thought one one thing.

 _She looks like a child. Is this deja vu?_

"Well, well, well. Not so strong, are you Mal?" Uma snickered, loud guffaws of amusement resounding from the others watching.

"P-please, Uma." Mal choked on her words.

Uma felt proud.

Mal usually had the upper hand, but today, it was Uma's time.

With a slash, Uma's blade sliced Mal's cheek.

Mal froze.

The blood smeared down her face, tears mixing with it.

Uma's eyes darkened.

She rose her blade above Mal's head, ready to finish her off.

Harry pushed Uma away.

Her sword clattered on the ground.

Uma rose her hands to choke someone.

"Harry." Mal said, smiling through her tears.

She stood up, wiping the side of her face. She winced.

Harry held her close, kissing her lips.

He was going to protect her.

The villagers started to come near the two, but oneven sight of Harry's hook hand sent them running.

Mal, returning the romantic moment, felt herself loose consciousness.

Harry's muscular build comforted Mal.

Harry ripped a piece of fabric from his jacket, wrapped around Mal's head and bloody cheek.

Harry took her limp hand and made sure his grip on her knuckles was hard.

He knew where to go.

Knowing she would be too tired to climb, he held like he was holding a crying baby, and climbed a latter with his free hand.

They were on a rooftop.

They sat close together, their feet dangling off the sides.

"She tried to kill me. If I had some spells on me, I would have made her sorry!" Mal raged.

"Calm yourself, love. Am I so bloody insane now?" Harry asked her, his lips brushing her cheek.

"No." Mal whispered, resting on his shoulder, her eyelids fluttering close.

"I thought so." Harry said, admiring the beautiful girl that was his princess, Mal.


	9. It's All Over

Harry's heart leaped in his chest as he watched Mal fall asleep on his shoulder.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he also didn't want to disrespect her.

Cold wind blew from rafters, which bothered Mal.

She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep.

Harry gasped, and held her closely.

"Harry." Mal's groggy voice startled him.

Mal, waking up slowly, quickly kissed Harry's forehead before she stood up and stretched.

"Do you still want to kill her?" Harry joked.

Mal stiffened. "Yes." She hissed.

"Come here." Harry said as if he was coaxing a dog to come to him.

Mal rolled her eyes playfully.

She kneeled on his crossed legs.

Mal wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while Harry placed his hands on her waist.

A light kiss on the lips soon became heated passion.

Harry eyed Mal's neck.

Mal was silent as Harry's lips traveled to the soft skin he desired.

"You're crazy." Mal breathed out.

Once Harry was done, he ran his hook again through her hair. Mal shivered at the cold touch of the metal.

"You love it, don't you?" Harry asked knowingly, brushing his bangs away from his face.

Mal moved away. "Yes." She seemed as if she was scolding herself while she said that.

Harry stood up, holding her in a friendly hug.

Mal sank into his chest.

Someone was calling her name.

Mal jumped up, startled.

She took off running toward the edge of the building, Harry on her heels.

Evie, followed by Jay and Carlos, were looking for her.

The midnight blue-clad girl looked quite angry as the frown lines on her face were most prominent.

Jay cracked his knuckles. Did he know she was with Harry?

Carlos' freckled face went pale as he watched the other boy.

The most coincidental moment ever happened as Carlos and Mal stared at one another.

"There she is!" He told Evie and Jay with a finger pointing in Mal's direction.

"Mal! Is that Harry you're with?" Jay said with a sneer at Captain Hook's son.

"Mal, your face! Are you okay?" Evie's mouth gaped in concern.

"It's fine!" Mal said to her friends. Why has she been saying those words so much?

Mal and Harry hurried down the latter, only to meet up with Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

Jay grabbed Mal's arm and pushed her to Evie.

"Stay away from her, or else!" Jay warned the pirate.

Harry laughed in his face. "Oh, Jay. You can't be serious." Harry smacked his knee as he chortled some more.

Evie stepped forward. "Did you kidnap her?" She asked, her stern gaze intimidating.

"I think he kissed her. " Carlos quipped up.

"Mal?" Evie's gaze now looked at her. She wanted the truth.

Mal nodded guiltily.

With that, Evie held Mal's arm, leading her home.

Evie's death holds were legendary, so Mal wasn't getting out of this one.

Jay, angered, muttered some curse words.

Harry was going to get punched in the face.

"Evie, let me go!" Mal protested. Evie said nothing in response.

Jay, leaning into his attack, was dragged back by Carlos.

"Don't you ever talk to him again." Jay's bitter words were serious. Mal had no choice but to obey.

The Rotten Four were in stony silence the rest of the way home.


End file.
